Three Worse Things
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: Casey had once thought the worst thing that could ever happen to her would be to be unwed and pregnant. She never saw the three worse things. Set a year into Nora and George's marriage.
1. Prologue Masked

Three Worse Things

-

A Dasey LWD Fic (And my first one, so go easy on me)

-

Summary: Casey had once thought the worst thing that could ever happen to her would be to be unwed and pregnant. She never saw the three worse things. Set a year into Nora and George's marriage.

-

Prologue - Masked

She sat at the edge of her bed, her head resting on her knees. A small object was grasped in her hand, an object that would change her life.

"You all right?" he asked, walking into the bedroom. She looked up at him, eyes tearing.

"I don't know... It's just... hard to grasp." she told him, looking back at her hands.

"Did you take it yet?" he asked, shutting the door and going over to sit by her. She nodded.

"I haven't looked at it yet." she told him truthfully. He gently took it from her and looked at it.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't know what to do..." she cried, her hands covering her face.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Why should I? It's not his..." she rasped, bursting out into tears again.

"You mean..." he spoke before a bout of hysteric laughter gripped him.

For three hours they sat on the bed together, hysterics gripping them fiercely at times, and at other times, not a sound was heard.


	2. A Travel into the Past I

**Three Worse Things**

**-**

**A Dasey LWD Fic **(And my first one, so go easy on me)

-

Summary: Casey had once thought the worst thing that could ever happen to her would be to be unwed and pregnant. She never saw the three worse things. Set a year into Nora and George's marriage.

-

**Chapter One - A Travel into the Past Part I**

A Month Before

October 20th, 2006

Casey McDonald stood at her locker, whispering with Emily as she but her books in her bag. As if someone tripped her, a blonde haired girl fell into Casey, causing her books to land forcefully on her feet. The girl looked dazed before looking at Casey.

"I'm so sorry! I… I…" the girl tried to say, her blue-gray eyes wide and scared.

"It's all right…" Casey found herself saying as she picked p her books and helped the girl up, her feet aching as she did so.

"Thank you… I'm Carin Hawke, by the way." she introduced herself, tried to pretend she hadn't fallen into her. Casey smiled.

"Casey McDonald… Are you new here?" Casey asked, finally getting her locker shut.

"No. I was until I made a friend just now." Carin said, her voice tilting with a laugh.

"Hi, Carin, right? I'm Emily Davis." Emily introduced herself. The three girls smiled at each other before they burst out laughing at the entire interlude.

"Might I ask you something Emily?" Carin asked, pulling a slip of paper from her jeans.

"Go right ahead." she answered, as Carin unfolded it.

"Do you know how to get here? I'm afraid I can't remember." Carin said, handing the paper to her.

"Yes I do… It's about a place away from mine and Casey's houses if you'd like to walk with us." Emily said, Casey nodding when Carin looked unsure.

"Thanks. I'd never hear the end of it if my guardian knew I didn't know how to get home." Carin admitted, smiling with them.

-

A Few Days Later

October 27th, 2006

Derek Venturi walked behind Casey and her friends, watching every step the new girl made.

"You still coming over tonight, Carin?" Casey asked the blonde. Derek stopped for a second, confused.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Sol's been ignoring me again, and every time I look, Ti and Alex are off making out." Carin admitted. Casey laughed with Emily.

'_Ti and Alex… why do I recognize those names?_" Derek thought, stepping back into pace with them.

"You'd think they'd wait a few years for that. I mean they're only Lizzie and Edwin's age." Casey pointed out. Carin laughed.

"I didn't grow up with Ti, so I can't expect to know why he's getting action now, but Alex has always been a pampered little princess. So, when she meet Ti, I imagine she had him on the brain enough to want him like that. Just like her brother." Carin said, stopping as they reached her house.

"See you in a little while, Carin!" Emily and Casey yelled in unison as Carin ran to her door. Derek smirked when Carin looked back at him. Emily and Casey turned around and noticed Derek a moment later.

"Derek! Why did you follow us!" Casey demanded. He smirked again.

"What makes you think I was following you?" Derek asked. Casey groaned.

"Because we passed our houses to walk Carin to her place." Emily said, shaking her head at him.

-------------

End of Chapter One -

Sorry it's short. It's not the original first chapter, but I didn't have that with me because I'm not at home, so I improvised and tried to recreate it. I don't have internet at home so it's kind of hard to update unless I go to my grandfather's and we don't live too close. I will, however, try to improvise another chapter before I go back home if need be.

Please review.

Kyla - LMB


End file.
